


camellia to cherry blossom

by desikauwa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Sakuya is used to being passed between relatives, but what if one of those relatives was Azuma? What happens is a story of two lonely people finding a home with each other and teaching each other it's okay to dream of more.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sakuma Sakuya & Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 28
Kudos: 92





	1. a familiar script

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about the parallels between Azuma and Sakuya and this is what happened. Here's to hoping I do this idea justice. A big thanks to Mal for beta reading.
> 
> ~~i do not own a3 but i could probably treat certain characters better than their current owners~~

As Sakuya waited for the newest person in a line of relatives he had lived with, he found himself wondering how long he'd be allowed to stay with them this time.

He was actually a bit impressed that he had stayed with the current family for almost two years now. However, with the new baby, they most certainly didn't have space for someone like Sakuya who they took care of out of family obligation.

Sakuya was packing up the few belongings he had when he heard the front door open.

"Yukishiro-san, you're earlier than expected. I apologize that Sakuya isn't ready to leave just yet."

Whoever Yukishiro-san was, they had a soft voice that Sakuya was unable to hear through the door.

Knowing he couldn't delay anymore, Sakuya took a deep breath and opened the door.

"I'm ready to leave."

Sakuya had to pause as he looked at the new relative he was going to be living with. The man was honestly one of the prettiest people Sakuya had ever seen. It made him wonder why he didn't remember meeting this relative before.

"You must be Sakuya-kun. I am Yukishiro Azuma, but please just call me Azuma. It's nice to meet you."

Sakuya was a bit surprised at being told to call the man by his first name, and due to his surprise he didn't immediately respond to the greeting.

This must have embarrassed his aunt since she cleared her throat. Sakuya looked up to see her displeased expression as she gestured towards Azuma-san.

Realizing what she wanted, Sakuya introduced himself. "Oh! I am Sakuma Sakuya. It's nice to meet you Azuma-san."

His aunt sighed. "You'll have to forgive him Yukishiro-san. It's no surprise that he struggles with manners as a parent-less child."

Azuma-san's eyes grew cold. "There's nothing to forgive. I asked him to call me by my name and he's only following my wishes. Do I need to remind you of my personal history?"

Sakuya had never seen his aunt speechless, but his new guardian had managed to do just that with a single question.

Giving her no time to respond, Azuma-san turned to Sakuya. "If you're ready, we can leave. I'm sure you'd like to know where you're staying."

Sakuya nodded and followed Azuma-san out the door. Before leaving, he turned back to his aunt and bowed. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Azuma-san had an odd expression on his face as Sakuya joined him outside. "You're a very polite child I see."

Sakuya didn't know what to say to that so he was quiet as he joined Azuma-san in the taxi. He really did have to wonder how long Azuma-san would last before deciding that Sakuya wasn't worth the trouble. At this point, Sakuya knew better than to expect his new living situation to be long term.

* * *

When they finally reached Azuma's apartment building, Azuma had to wonder how he had ended up in this situation.

Most of his relatives chose to pretend he didn't exist so when one reached out, he was confused. The shock set in when Azuma was asked to take care of an orphaned teenager who was about to find himself in between houses.

Azuma knew not to expect much, he had been surprised to feel a true sense of kinship with Sakuya. Despite this kinship, he knew better than to actually get attached. After all, he had been told that the situation was temporary— until the next family was ready to take the teenager in.

Azuma would have remained lost in his thoughts if Sakuya hadn't interrupted.

"Um Azuma-san... I know this is temporary, but I do hope we get along."

There was a nervousness around Sakuya as he looked at Azuma from the door way. Azuma could see how tightly Sakuya was holding onto his backpack and one suitcase.

Azuma kept the frustration out of his voice as he asked, "Who told you this was temporary?"

Looking away, Sakuya said, "No one told me, but I only end up with a single relative when they have me in between families."

There was that sense of kinship again. Azuma couldn't help but see his younger self in the boy in front of him.

A part of him wanted to tell Sakuya that he could stay as long as he liked, but Azuma couldn't do that to him. Sakuya deserved a family, not a lonely man.

"We can discuss that later. Come on, let me take you to my apartment."

The security guard looked curious as Azuma brought Sakuya to him. The guard had seen many of Azuma's guests in his time living there, but never one as young as Sakuya.

"Yamamoto-san, this is my relative Sakuma Sakuya. He will be staying with me for the time being so please add him into the list of residents."

Sakuya had stayed quiet through the whole conversation as Azuma added Sakuya's name to the list of residents and had a key prepared.

Once again they were quiet as they made their way up to Azuma's apartment. It wasn't until they made it inside that Sakuya said something.

"You didn't have to make an extra key for me."

Azuma sighed, "I don't know if you were told anything about what I do, but I often work nights. You'll need a key of your own if you decide to stay out late with friends and get back after I leave."

"Oh," said Sakuya, "that makes sense. I shouldn't need it but if it makes it easier for you then I understand."

A part of Azuma that he had buried far away in his memories twinged. He really had to stop seeing his younger self in the boy in front of him.

Turning away from Sakuya, Azuma opened a door down the hall to the left. "Here. This is your room while you're here."

Sakuya put his bag down on the bed Azuma had prepared and turned to him. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here. I know I must be intruding, so I truly do appreciate this."

Azuma could only wonder how often Sakuya had been made to feel that he was an intruder in a happy family. If he remembered correctly, Sakuya had been orphaned at a much younger age than Azuma had been. However, Azuma understood all too well what Sakuya must be feeling.


	2. Turned Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuya knows he won't be living with Azuma for too long. That's why he finds himself utterly surprised that Azuma makes time to talk about what it'll be like for them to be living together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this a few days ago but then work hit me with a sledgehammer and I ghosted anything online lol. In other news, this chapter is set on the same day as the last one but it's going to help build some important things for later.

Sakuya was left to his own devices while he unpacked and he was thankful for it. It was never easy moving into a new place, even if living with Azuma was a temporary arrangement.

Sakuya unpacked his usual minimum of a few outfits for easy access before he flopped down on the bed.

As he stared up at the ceiling, he had to wonder what Azuma was going to be like as a caretaker. Sakuya had a feeling he'd at least be a kind one.

Sakuya sat up quickly when he heard a knock. Leaning up against the doorway was Azuma.

"Sakuya-kun, may I come in? Or would you rather talk out in the living room?"

Sakuya shrugged. "It's your home Azuma-san. You can go anywhere you want."

Azuma frowned. "Just because this is my home does not mean I'll come into your room whenever I want. You deserve your own privacy."

"I can't expect that Azuma-san! You own the place so I have no right to tell you to stay out."

Azuma fell silent and Sakuya couldn't read the man's face. Sakuya had to wonder if he had set a new record of offending his host.

Sakuya was getting uneasy with the silence so he was about to speak up. However, Azuma broke the silence first.

"You know what, we should talk out in the living room. This kind of conversation is better had over snacks after all."

The man was smiling and Sakuya felt a wave of relief wash over him. 'Azuma wasn't annoyed by him yet!'

Sakuya nodded quickly before following his temporary guardian to the living room area.

Azuma went into the kitchen. "I have a few sweets from previous clients. Why don't you tell me what kind of flavors you like and I'll see if I can find something?"

Sakuya couldn't remember the last time someone asked him what he liked to eat. It must have been when his parents were still alive.

"I don't really have a preference. I'm happy with anything."

Azuma paused in his rummaging for a moment to look at Sakuya.

"I see. Well I happen to like chocolate so if you don't mind, I'd like to share some chocolate treats with you."

Sakuya replied, "That sounds good. Thank you for thinking of me."

An awkward silence filled the room for a moment before Sakuya spoke up. "Azuma-san, do you want me to get water out for the both of us? I can also make some tea if you'd like."

Holding his breath Sakuya had to wonder if he had said too much, but his fears were unfounded.

Azuma smiled softly and said, "The cups are in this cabinet. Some water sounds good. Thank you for saying something Sakuya-kun."

Sakuya felt himself blush but said nothing.

Silence filled the room again but this time it was comfortable. Sakuya had never known silence to feel like this. Usually, silence was followed by bad news, but Sakuya had a feeling that this time it would be okay.

Once the water and cookies were out, Sakuya sat down with Azuma in the living room. The cookies looked delicious but Sakuya couldn't bring himself to try anything.

Azuma took a sip of water before he looked at Sakuya in consideration. He asked, "How much were you told about what I do?"

"Um. I don't really know anything about you, Azuma-san. I was informed that I'd be staying with you until the Yoshinaga family can take me in, but that’s about it."

Azuma sighed heavily. "I was afraid of that. Most of our relatives don't approve of what I do."

"Um, Azuma-san, I may not know what you do, but the fact you've even bothered to let me stay here tells me that you're a good person!"

Sakuya leaned forward in earnest. Every fiber in his body was on an edge trying to convey his sincerity.

Azuma frowned. "Sakuya-kun, I promise you that it's not an issue to have you here. Why do you think it is?"

Sakuya shrugged. He was unsure how to explain how every family he'd ever stayed with ended up seeing him as a burden. He didn't want to speed up the process of Azuma thinking of him as one.

Realizing that Sakuya wasn't going to explain, Azuma sighed and said, "It's okay if you don't want to explain, but I should at least explain to you what I do. I sleep with people for a living."

"What does it mean, that you sleep with people?" asked Sakuya.

"My official job is a professional cuddler. This means that people hire me to be intimate with them through cuddling to help them relax. Oftentimes, I help them fall asleep so I usually work at night. Though, with some of my more long term clients, I may have sex with them."

Sakuya really didn't understand what was so bad about Azuma's job. He made sure to verbalize those thoughts.

"Huh. I don't really see why our relatives don't like your job. You're not hurting anyone with it, and if you're okay with it I don't see why it matters to them."

Azuma stared for a moment before he burst out laughing. "You have a surprisingly fresh take on things Sakuya-kun."

Sakuya blushed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Absolutely not," Azuma waved his hand, "You said something I've never heard before about my job, and I truly appreciate it."

"I'm happy that you're happy!"

Azuma chuckled, "You're very sweet Sakuya-kun. I'm glad I agreed to let you stay here."

Once again a silence fell over the room as Sakuya reached out to actually try the snacks on the coffee table.

After swallowing, Sakuya said, "These are really good. Thank you for letting me try them."

Azuma smiled in response. He watched Sakuya for a moment before remembering something.

"Oh Sakuya-kun, I plan on giving you an allowance while you're here. How much is your usual allowance?"

Sakuya blinked, baffled at the question Azuma had asked. "An allowance? I've never had one. If I wanted to buy something, I would have to ask for the money."

Azuma frowned. "Well that won't do. I'll give you 3000 yen per week for whatever you like. If that's not enough, just let me know and I'll increase the amount."

"That's too much. You don’t need to give me anything at all, but 3000 yen is a lot for an allowance. Even 1000 yen should be fine," said Sakuya.

Shaking his head, Azuma responded, "No 1000 yen isn't enough. I'm giving you 3000 yen."

Sakuya protested, "Azuma-san, you shouldn't waste so much money on me."

"Sakuya-kun," Azuma reached out to put his hand over Sakuya's, "I have more than enough money to spare. Trust me when I say that 3000 yen a week won't even put a dent in my bank account."

Understanding that Azuma couldn't be convinced, Sakuya accepted defeat. In order to pay back the man for taking him in, Sakuya would just need to figure something else out.

The conversation turned to lighter topics like food until it was close to dinner time.

Azuma stood up and moved towards the kitchen. "We should have some dinner before I have to leave for work."

Sakuya picked up the cups left on the table and joined Azuma in the kitchen. "Um. Azuma-san? Can I request something?"

Looking up from the rice cooker, Azuma replied,"Of course Sakuya-kun. What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Sakuya prepared himself for rejection. "If possible, I'd like to eat breakfast and dinner together. I can figure something out for lunch."

Azuma looked surprised, but before Sakuya could take back his request the man smiled. "That sounds lovely Sakuya-kun. Let's do that."

Joy filled Sakuya but was quickly squashed when Azuma continued. "Just one thing. Let me know what days you plan on eating out for lunch, and I'll give you 500 yen in the morning."

"Azuma-san! That's too much."

Azuma laughed lightly. "Oh Sakuya-kun, this is just simple wish fulfillment on my part. Let me do what I like."

Sakuya pouted but didn't argue further. After all, this was only going to last until Azuma got tired of him. It’s only a matter of when it will occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is definitely going to have a time skip so look forward to that!
> 
> as always, I can be found on [tumblr](https://desikauwa.co.vu/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/desikauwa5)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/desikauwa5) if you want to talk or just scream about idol boys


End file.
